In cold-formed steel framing one may use very thin structural framing members to form the interior of structures. The structural framing members may comprise “c-shaped” channels with thicknesses less than about 0.035″ (0.089 cm) in metal thickness. While these structural framing members may have sufficient strength for their application in interior walls, ceilings, soffits, etc., their relatively small thicknesses may create difficulty during installation. Handling of the structural framing members may become increasingly difficult because of the twist and bow created by the weight of the structural framing members as the length of the structural framing members increases. By way of example only, this difficulty may increase in structural framing members having lengths of 15 feet (4.572 meters) or greater.
Additionally, when installing other components, such as gypsum panels, the structural framing members may flex. The flexing of structural framing members may make it difficult to install fasteners to connect the components to the structural framing members. Specifically, in structural framing members comprising c-shaped channels the fasteners may be installed in the flanges (legs) of the channel. Due to the relatively small thickness of the cross-section of the structural framing member, the flanges may flex under the force applied by the fastener during installation. In addition, the web portion of the c-shaped channel may also flex during fastener installation. Flexing of the web portion may significantly contribute to rotation of the flanges during fastener installation.
While numerous types of structural framing members have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described herein.